Blodeuwedd Tribe
An arcane-influenced clan of nature in the southwestern Gladeveins. It is laid out upon a skyward-jutting rock formation, surrounded by a lake and thick forests. Located close to the river bordering the Sunbeam Ruins, it overlooks the forests and streams of the Gladeveins. They are notorious star-readers and astrologists who have mastered the art of runic magic, and are known to be a welcoming, peaceful group that sees equality in all living creatures. It was founded centuries ago by the shapeshifting mages Glynis and Goronwy Gyffes in the Reedcleft Ascent and has since migrated to its current location. Founding The First Age The 18th Day of the Earthshaker's Moon is often credited as the tribe's official day of founding, hundreds of years before most of its current members were more than a mere idea wisping through the fabric of existence. The Reedcleft Ascent was the home of two young dragons - a fae and a mirror by the names of Glynis and Goronwy Gyffes, respectively, born directly of the same rolling earth on which they stood. Their souls were bound in such a way that Hierarchy WIP Geography Blodeuwedd is located in the southeastern Viridian Labyrinth, under clear, cloudless, unobstructed skies. The particular area of the Gladeveins in which the tribe has made their home is more heavily forested than the others, as the immense network of streams coupled with the constant warmth and sunlight exposure offered by nearby light territory allows for the rapid growth of trees and vegetation. Rain and snow are rare - the clan relies on the neighboring bodies of water influenced by runic magic to remain fresh and infinite. Warm temperatures here remain relatively constant throughout all seasons. The air is known to be heavy with humidity at times, more so near the ground. A massive, skyward-jutting formation of rock and soil stands as the centerpiece of the territory. This formation is known as "Mothermaw". Rising from a massive lake hidden by the thick forests surrounding it. Mothermaw is almost vertical until it breaks off into several flat, grassy platforms. Their individual homes, specific rooms, and other interiors are dug carefully into the sides, lit by sparkling, starry lanterns, glowing fungi, and fireflies. Mothermaw points towards the west, ending in a sharp peak from which the clan's banner flies. Within Mothermaw is a complicated network of streams and pools connected to the lake, which is connected to the main rivers of the Gladeveins, and usage of runic magic allows for the water to channel infinitely to different parts of the territory. The formation has three significant pools, each on different levels. From the highest pool, a massive, rushing waterfall crashes into the lowest, largest pool, from which the water drains back out into the Gladeveins by spiraling upwards and eventually out of Mothermaw's peak. Through a carefully cast runic spell, the water will recycle back into Mothermaw. This cycle has occurred undisturbed for the past several centuries. There is no infertile soil on the formation, and vegetation of all kinds sprout across every inch of the colossal mound. Trees, shrubbery, moss, and a wide variety of flowers can be found across the surface of Mothermaw. Thin layers of vines and moss often curtain the entrance to homes. Most members of the clan have their own individual gardens outside (or inside) their homes, and rely on sunlight or, in the case of indoor gardening, artificial runic light to grow their crops. Strawberries and seaberries are two common naturally-occurring fruit on the formation, and two of the clan's biggest exports. Star moss and glow mushrooms native to the Starwood Strand and Driftwood Drag respectively are also common, growing due to the strong magic influence on Mothermaw. Culture Calendar The tribe's calendar is split into four seasons, each covering three full moon cycles, or moons. They are based around the position of the Gyffes Star, as well as traditional, international celebrations. Their calendar is the basis for the clan's yearly schedule and many events. * Gogleddol (Northern Moons) '(''Winter) - The Gyffes Star is visible from the northern horizon, shining through the foliage of the Behemoth. It is during this time that the forests are coldest - while temperatures aren't low enough to cause water to freeze or leaves to fall from the trees, being used to warmer temperatures can cause a sort of struggle. Local food is normally scarce during this period, so it is often stored in advance. The Moon of Harvest is covered during the beginning of this season, during which the clan's biggest annual feast is held. The Moons of the Icewarden and the Shadowbinder follow it. * '''Orllewin (Western Moons) (Spring) - The Gyffes Star is visible from the western horizon, pointing in the direction of Dragonhome. Climate is most favorable during this time, and wild herbs are often gathered and stored during this period. The Moons of the Windsinger, Tidelord, and Gladekeeper are covered during this time. Flight festivities are the most anticipated and celebrated during this time, as the three deities in particular are honored tremendously within the tribe's ranks. * Deheuol (Southern Moons) (Summer) - The Gyffes Star is visible from the southern horizon, just over the border between nature and light territory. This is the hottest time of the year, and it is when Blodeuwedd's economy surges as meat, fish, herbs, and various raw materials are plentiful. Little rainfall poses no threat to Blodeuwedd or it's infinite pools - in fact, the consistent sunlight and water encourage herb growth, and it is during this season that most clan-grown food for the Moon of Harvest is planted. The Moons of the Lightweaver, Stormcatcher, and Flamecaller are covered during this time. * Ddwyreiniol (Eastern Moons) (Autumn) - The Gyffes Star is visible from the eastern horizon, pointing in the direction of the Starfall Isles. Clan-grown food is often harvested near the end of this season. The stars are brightest during this time of year, and so residents often refer to this season as the "starsong". The Moons of the Arcanist, Plaguebringer, and Earthshaker are covered during this time. Clan Relations WIP Beastclan Relations WIP Clan Members The tribe's population is relatively small compared to neighboring clans of its age and complexity. A lot of members are temporary, leaving as quickly as they came, taking time to enjoy the company and welcoming care that Blodeuwedd so willingly offers before continuing on with their lives. However, those loyal to the clan have earned their permanent position on the clan's ever-growing totem pole, and together they serve as the gears that keep their close-knit group alive. * Glynis Gyffes (Leader) * Goronwy Gyffes (Leader) * Amaterasu Akiyama (Head of Defense) * Orion Spyros (Head of Astrology, Arcane Ambassador) * Florence Lochlainn (Head of Medicine) * Mabinogi Caoihm (Head of Agriculture, Botanist) * Nymph Caoihm (Head of Gathering) * Augustine Azikiwe (Head of Marketing/Exports) * Lyora Imamu (Priestess of the Eleven, Seer) * Malachai Palisade (Recordkeeper, Historian) * Achlys Alvar (Environmentalist) * Morgra Praelium (Assistant Medic) * Betel Oreyn (Assistant Medic, Alchemist) * Navani Pyrali (Defender) * Ramsey Conghaile (Engineer) * Camacho Palisade (Blacksmith) * Ophion Palisade (Potion Brewer) * Kukui Palakiko (Water Tender) * Iorwen Hans (Huntress, Defender) * Ullucci Rajin (Huntress, Butcher) *Kipcha Fao'lan (Scout, Defender) *Lysander Aerissen (Carpenter) *Aspen Escalus (Mapmaker) *Desiree Maes (Artist) *Naomi Misique (Tailor/Weaver) *Madame Aidziam (Tailor) *Gwendolyn Cornibus (Scout, Defender) *Phyleas Praelium (Plague Ambassador) *Aldryd Forgelight-Apidae (Agriculturist) *Suncoast of the East (Agriculturalist) *Dawnfire of the East (Agriculturalist) *Mariya Vita (Defender, Nanny) *Fujiko Dio (Defender, Nanny) *Raili Keiba (Defender) *Kylara Neeley (Courier) *Mulayo Mariko (Archeologist) *Conduit Ollivander (Scientist) *Masul Pandya (Gatherer) *Hunyr Valentina (Gatherer) *Beluga Virbank (Advisor) *Koran Riverbender (Meteorologist) *Dantor Mauville (Sorcerer) *Odebix Conifer (Scout) *Sargon Ironheart (Florist) *Kinsei Nakamura (Biologist) *Elethor Veilstone (Scholar) *Horatio Hexter (Biologist) *Dolphin (Sorcerer) *Ronja *Ragnarok *Elitea *Aela *Laeroth *Rosaria *Rhoslyn Category:Nature Category:Ancient Lair